【 El Bhuta Invidente 】
by Las Sagas de Adilay
Summary: 【 ßlACΚ ΖΘDIAC , 6 】Se estima que en alguna parte de la India en el siglo V a.C., vivió Asmita Sekhon, quien sin saberlo y por un error, no reencarnaría en la tierra nuevamente como un hombre tal y como se dictaba en su religión, sino quedaría sellado para siempre con sangre en esta tierra como El Bhuta Invidente.


S**EXTO** S**IGNO**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zodiaco Negro**

_(The Lost Canvas "versión")_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_**S**ummary **G**eneral:_

_Trece vidas arruinadas por el odio, la desesperanza, el amor y la muerte. Sus ansias de venganza son palpables y ni siquiera la eternidad podrá hacerlos olvidar._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**D**isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

"_The Lost Canvas_" © Shiori Teshirogi

_Zodiaco Negro_ © Adilay Fanficker

* * *

**A**dvertencias: Muerte y tortura de personajes. |Posible OOC. | Temas fuertes. | Violación. | Maltrato infantil.

**N**otas:

**S**e recomienda discreción con esta saga de fics. En serio.

Por cierto, debo aclarar que no esperaba hacerle algo tan malo a Asmita siendo que me encanta como personaje, sin embargo mi musa me mandó al carajo y dijo "vamos a hacerlo".

He aquí mi aberración XD.

¡Van tres y faltan nueve!

¡Gracias por el apoyo a esta mini-saga de fics sin finales felices.

* * *

**NO PLAGIEN, NO RESUBAN Y TAMPOCO TRADUZCAN SI YO NO LO HE AUTORIZADO.** —Gracias.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**I**

_**E**l **B**huta **I**nvidente_

* * *

Se estima que en alguna parte de la India en el siglo V a.C., vivió Asmita Sekhon, quien sin saberlo y por un error, no reencarnaría en la tierra nuevamente como un hombre tal y como se dictaba en su religión, sino quedaría sellado para siempre con sangre en esta tierra como _El Bhuta Invidente_.

Al nacer se temía que fuese rechazado por su aspecto poco común: piel pálida, cabello color oro y ojos de un tono de violeta inusual que dejaba espantada a más de una persona.

Así que siguiendo miedos irracionales, los padres de Asmita esperaron hasta que el niño creciera para ser entregado a un "bien mayor" en el templo budista cercano a la aldea.

Ordenado por sus padres como un _samanera _(un novicio) aproximadamente a la edad de 10 años, Asmita se educó bajo las firmes creencias budistas que los monjes le proporcionaron por años. Sin embargo, un año después de su ingreso, la visión de Asmita empezó a tambalearse hasta que el joven _samanera_ se sumergió en la entera oscuridad perdiendo ese sentido.

No hubo cura posible que pudiese devolverle la salud de sus ojos.

La tormenta que se llevaría su vida hasta un abismo iniciaría con sus propios compañeros rehuyéndole por ser un "anormal" deformado, incluso se daba por hecho que Asmita fue un criminal en su anterior vida y ahora era castigado por un delito imperdonable.

Lidiar con todo eso, él solo y diariamente, fue demasiado difícil para el niño que ya de por sí era sensible.

Su situación sólo empeoró cuando en una las primeras noches en las que su "mal" de la vista se apoderó de él, Asmita fue violado en la soledad de su cuarto por un extraño monje que jamás se identificó. Muy para su pesar, los constantes abusos hacia su persona por el mismo sujeto no sólo se manifestaban al bajar el sol. Cada vez que se encontrase solo o en su alcoba por la noche; ese _alguien_, como si lo vigilase, aprovecharía la oportunidad para hacerlo sangrar.

Días, semanas, meses y años. Los abusos hacia Asmita prosiguieron por mucho tiempo hasta que el jovencito de 13 años en el que se convertiría tuviese ataques de pánico cada vez que oyese un diminuto ruido a sus espaldas.

Todos los que lo rodeaban lo atribuyeron a que estaba perdiendo el juicio debido a su ceguera, por eso a nadie le preocupaba que incluso tuviese marcas de golpes en el cuerpo.

El terror en el que vivía y el silencio al que se veía obligado a mantener, condujeron a Asmita a la locura. Prefiriendo estar solo, Asmita no quería hacerse amigo de nadie, él sólo deseaba que lo dejasen en paz. Pero incluso tratar de escapar del templo era una idea pésima pues jamás pudo sentirse cómodo con su ceguera por mucho que lo intentó; jamás pudo acostumbrarse.

En medio de ese infierno eterno del que él pensaba que nunca saldría; Asmita encontró un poco de paz en un maestro que por lástima, se acercó a él para ayudarlo. Al darse cuenta que los abusos disminuían cuando él ocupaba su tiempo dándole lecciones, Asmita se esmeró no apartarse tanto de él.

Él era el único monje en el que confiaba porque conocía su voz y el toque de sus manos.

Sin embargo Asmita no se había dado cuenta de qué tan dañado estaba luego de años de dolor. Qué tan mal se encontraba su mente. Qué tal débil ya estaba su combativo y delicado estado mental y espiritual.

Al final de una noche; luego de ser violado por primera por tres hombres cuyas voces reconocía a la perfección, Asmita se hartó de ser sometido de maneras inimaginables y ser tachado como un mentiroso cada vez que intentaba decir por qué no podía soportar que nadie lo tocase.

Pidiendo perdón a Buda y al universo, Asmita se las ingenió para ocultar un cuchillo entre sus vestimentas e irse a la cama con él. Todos los días por una semana, él se mantuvo alerta aún si eso le quitaba el sueño.

Finalmente una noche, la cortina de su cuarto se abrió y un extraño ingresó a él, Asmita pensó que era su atormentador por lo que sin darle la oportunidad de tocarlo, el chico se levantó y de forma brutal se lanzó hacia la sombra; apuñalándola una y otra vez hasta que ya no hubo nada por machacar.

Ensordecido, nublado y manipulado por el odio, Asmita no se detuvo hasta que se cansó.

Cansado como aliviado, Asmita se paró del suelo ensangrentado de su cuarto sabiendo que su "crimen" no quedaría impune por lo que se dispuso a salir del templo mientras todos los demás seguían durmiendo.

Con el arma en manos, caminó tembloroso aferrándose a las paredes, tiñéndolas de sangre. De pronto Asmita se dio la vuelta al oír un respingo y un paso descalzo atrás de él, escuchó una voz llamándolo "_monstruo_".

Su propia sangre se congeló.

Esa era la voz que él recordaba en la oscuridad y el dolor. No lo entendió al principio pero no le importó.

Entrando en pánico y por automático, Asmita persiguió sin tropezar a quien gritaba pidiendo auxilio como si de pronto sus pies se convirtiesen en sus ojos, hasta alcanzarlo y apuñalarlo asegurándose de oír bien su voz exclamando por clemencia.

No mucho después, esa noche, Asmita se enteró de que había cometido un gravísimo error.

Su maestro había ido a visitarlo esa noche para asegurarse de que estuviese bien, como en otras ocasiones luego de que Asmita le confesase que alguien ingresaba a su alcoba para "_molestarlo_".

Por toda la eternidad, Asmita se maldeciría por no haber pensado en eso antes de atacarle así.

Quizás su maestro debió haber hablado. Quizás Asmita no debió atacar sin saber a quién estaba apuñalando y le rogaba porque se detuviese.

Sea como sea, cuando los otros monjes junto a varios aprendices se arremolinaron a su alrededor, Asmita sólo pudo disculparse entre lágrimas y temblores. Escuchando a la perfección los aullidos de terror que soltaban quienes presenciaban su obra.

Las súplicas de los monjes no pudieron con el sentido de culpa que Asmita cargó hasta que se apuñaló a sí mismo en el pecho.

Una y otra vez hasta que el cuchillo resbaló de sus manos por la sangre (suya y no suya) y su cuerpo cayó al piso.

A la mañana siguiente Asmita iba a cumplir 14 años de edad.

**—FIN—**

* * *

**I**nformación **C**ultural:

En la mitología hinduista, un bhuta es una criatura sobrenatural, por lo general el fantasma de una persona muerta.

La explicación sobre cómo se crean los bhutas varía según la región en la India, en general, son vistos como seres perturbados y ansiosos a causa de factores que impiden que pasen a su siguiente etapa, que ―dependiendo de la creencia― se refiere a poder rencarnarse (ya sea aquí, en el paraíso o en el infierno), dejar de existir o ingresar al nirvana.

_—Wikipedia._

* * *

_Aquí otra vida que arruino._

_Siendo sincera, no esperaba hacer que Asmita fuese tan joven al momento de morir, sin embargo luego de pensarlo mucho, llegué a la conclusión de que en este caso era inevitable. El pobre fue rechazado desde muy temprana edad por su cabello y color de ojos; los cuales por cierto, según leí por ahí, sí han habido casos en los que la gente nace con un color de ojos que se describe como "inusual". Y ya saben; en los tiempos pasados nacer con ese tipo de rasgos era algo... peligroso._

_¡Gracias por leerme!_

_¡Saludos y hasta el próximo relato!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD

* * *

**NOTA EXTRA:**

En mi página dedicada a _Saint Seiya _voy a publicar las descripciones de cada uno de los personajes en su "_estilo fantasma_". Soy un asco dibujando así que les pido disculpas en ese sentido jeje.

El símbolo de esta portada lo diseñé yo.

Algo deforme, pero iré mejorando jaja. :D


End file.
